The Excellent S
The Excellent S (also written as TheExcellentS) is a Daria fanfiction author, occasional artist, unofficial apprentice Cheer Lord, backgrounder namer extraordinaire, frequent DariaWiki contributor, professional insomniac and general nuisance to the community. Biography The Excellent S lives in Sydney, Australia. He remembers being a fan of the show as a child during its broadcast run in the late 1990s/early 2000s. A long-time professional wrestling fan (as noted by his PPMB signature pics, depicting the cast of Daria wearing various wrestling shirts and attires), he re-discovered Daria in 2010 thanks to a discussion on the show at the wrestling forum he frequents. This inspired him to watch some of the episodes on YouTube. He has been hooked on the show ever since. Despite having absolutely no previous experience in writing fanfiction, he did so with his first story, Rowe'd Racin'. Not expecting much of a response, he was pleasantly surprised when the story received mostly positive feedback. This inspired him to write more stories, including a second Alter-Ego Chronicles story ((Change The Story) Morning Glory) and the stand-alone It's a Sick, Sad, Sad, Sad World. Another project saw him crossover Daria with professional wrestling, with the Lawndale Fighting Championship, where various Daria characters compete and take part in wrestling matches and storylines. His good friend breitasparrow produced a series of artworks for this series. He is a meticulous writer, bordering on obsessive compulsive, often re-submitting the same story multiple times to Outpost Daria (much to the (hypothetical) chagrin of Martin J. Pollard) with only a few spelling repairs or new dialogue. He enjoys writing ensemble pieces, and tries to include as many characters from the show into his stories as possible, especially those from the vast library of one-shot and background characters. He was an advocate for an international (or at the very least, Region 4) release of the Daria: The Complete Animated Series DVD set, including the quote "NO REGION 4 DARIA DVD SET, NO PEACE" at the end of every piece that he has posted at Outpost Daria. Despite this, he was actually very peaceful on the matter. Following the Region 4 release of the set in June 2011, subsequent OD pieces have the original quote crossed out and have "WE WON!" written next to it. Bibliography of Major Works Stories: * The Alter-Ego Chronicles series * It's a Sick, Sad, Sad, Sad World - the cast compete in a road race to get to the abandoned town of Highland * Lawndale Fighting Championship series * Legends of the Metal * Lighting the Fuse (God Save The Esteem minific) * Two Girls, a Guy and a Pizza Place - Daria and Jane inherit Pizza King * Where Lives End, Another Life Begins (God Save The Esteem sequel) * United States of Stacy (God Save The Esteem minific) Art: * Daria Pixel Art Collection Daria Fanworks Awards 2010 Daria Fanworks Awards: * Received 2 nominations, Favourite Comedy (for "It's a Sick, Sad, Sad, Sad World") and Favourite New Author 2012 Daria Fanworks Awards: * Received 1 nomination, Favourite Comedy (for "Welcome To The Green Room") External Links * Excellent S's work at Outpost Daria Reborn